Warriors (an alternate reality)
by GreyStripe
Summary: When bluestar has been murdered by an unknown warrior, and tigerclaw has been made leader of thunderclan, with longtail made its deputy, is thunderclan surely to be extinct, or will they prosper? Rated M for some violent content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The fire rises

Fireheart woke up with a jump. It was a strangely warm night, and the air was very moist. He noticed that his clanmates were still sleeping, and the moon was still up. But somehow the young warrior felt as if something was wrong. It had been 2 moons since Bluestar had been brutally murdered by an unknown warrior, and Tigerclaw had become Thunderclan's leader. Longtail had become Tigerclaw's deputy. He desperately missed Bluestar, and Tigerclaw had become a power-hungry leader. He tried to go back to sleep, but right when he started to doze off, he heard kits and apprentices screaming. The camp had been set on fire! "Graystripe wake up!", called Fireheart. Half asleep his best friend asked, "what is it?". Firepaw didnt need to say anything, for the helpless screaming of kits was heard by Graystripe. Both warriors raced out of their den, and then they stood in awe under highrock. Speechless, they looked as half their camp burned down. Tigerclaw yelled "everyone out of camp now! That's an order!". Without thinking both friends raced out of their camp in a hurry. They went through the gorse tunnel and finally made it out into a clearing. There were many cats outside also, and he could make out Sandstorm, who seemed angry that Fireheart was fine. Spottedleaf was tending to some warriors, when the two raced in. In an instant, Spottedleaf yelled, "Fireheart thank starclan your ok!". She ran up to him and gave him a reassuring lick on his ear. Fireheart purred at Spottedleaf's gesture, but Graystripe was still in shock. "Graystripe?, are you ok?", asked Fireheart. Before Graystripe could answer, Tigerclaw plowed through the gorse tunnel and made it to where his clanmates were. "Ravenpaw is dead!" called Tigerclaw. All of the cats stood in shock, and Fireheart and Graystripe lowered their heads in sadness over their lost friend. Longtail seemed to come out of nowhere and stood next to Tigerclaw's side. "We have to leave this area! with windclan extinct, we can move into their territory!" growled Tigerclaw. Before any cat could think, a large crack was heard and a tree fell on Spottedleaf, crushing her leg. Spottedleaf let out a yowl, before going unconsious because of the pain she was experiencing. Tigerclaw, like a coward, raced out of the clearing to windclan territiory, and so did the rest of the cats. Spottedleaf slowly gained consciousness, and looked into Firehearts eyes deeply. "I love you Fireheart, I have always loved you from the moment I saw you" mewed Spottedleaf softly. Graystripe watched in shock as the fire got closer to them. "I love you too Spottedleaf, I wish this could have never happened" said Fireheart. A tear went down Fireheart's cheek, before Spottedleaf yelled, "get out of here Fireheart! you wont survive if you stay with me!". Fireheart screamed "im not leaving you Spottedleaf!", before he was grabbed by the scruff by Graystripe and dragged from Spottedleaf. Fireheart tried to fight him, but it was no use. Spottedleaf was surely dead.

** please comment and give me new ideas for later chapters please!**


	2. Chapter 2

No turning back

As the remaining clan cats raced out of the clearing toward Windclan territory, Graystripe was still dragging Fireheart. Fireheart finally got the strength to get up and run next to Graystripe. Tears were streaming down Fireheart's face, and Graystipe looked worriedly at his friend.

"Fireheart, I know your sad about Spottedleaf and so am I, but you have to get strong if you are going to survive", Graystripe said, trying to help his friend through this tragedy.

"Graystripe, did you hear what I said to Spottedleaf back there?" said Fireheart between tears. "I didn't if you didn't want me to hear it" mewed Graystripe kindly.

Fireheart shot a friendly look at his gray friend. Together they ran and ran, trying to catch up to Tigerclaw and his other clan mates. Strangely enough, Sandstorm came back to the duo and ran closely next to Graystripe, nearly brushing up against him.

"Um Sandstorm, why did you fall behind to run next to us?" asked Graystripe nervously.

"I wanted to make sure you two were ok" replied Sandstorm in a kind tone.

"Sandstorm, I don't want to mention this, but you didn't seem happy to see us" replied Graystripe, still nervously.

"You know me, i'm always acting like that around you guys" Sandstorm mewed.

Soon the the three cats caught up to the rest of the group.

"Ok, we are going to rest for a while until tomorrow, we are going to need our strength" yelled Tigerclaw. We will all mourn Spottedleaf's death. She was a talented medicine cat and a great friend to us all. She helped us in our times of need and worry, but we have to keep moving if we are to survive. We leave tomorrow at sunhigh".

Longtail stood next to his leader, but seemed depressed and sad, not that anyone could blame him. Tigerclaw showed no sign of remorse for his lost clan mates, and acted like nothing ever happened.

"Well there's no turning back" Graystripe said to Fireheart.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Graystripe, can i talk to you for a quick moment" asked Sandstorm. The ginger she-cat seemed to be very nervous

"Go ahead Graystripe, i'll be fine" Fireheart told Graystripe calmly.

"Sure I guess" replied Graystripe."

So the two walked a little into the forest, and eventually stopped under a huge sycamore tree. The two cats stared at each other for a few moments before Fireheart finally broke the silence.

"What do you need to tell me Sandstorm?" asked Graystripe

"I-I hope that this doesn't affect us, but I, love you" Said Sandstorm trembling.

Before Graystripe could respond, Sandstorm ran off into the forest not looking back. Graystripe yelled her name, but she kept running. Finally she slowed to a halt out of breath. Graystripe pounced on her, trying to not harm her. Sandstorm yelped, but then the two cats locked eyes. Graystripe looked into Sandstorm's deep green eyes and finally said, "I love you too Sandstorm". Graystripe licked her ears, and nuzzled her fur. Sandstorm was caught completely off guard.

"Graystripe, I was so scared to tell you, I thought you didn't love me back"

"Oh Sandstorm, I sorta always liked you, even when you were mean to me, I just thought you would never come around"

The two cats continued to stare into each others eyes, savoring the moment.

"Graystripe, I think we should get back to the clan, the other cats might be worried about where we are" said Sandstorm

"I think so too" replied Graystripe

And the two new mates walked back to their clan mates, seeming happier than they were before.

**Ok guys please review and give me new ideas for later chapters I would really appreciate it! And give me constructive criticism, for I am a ****beginning writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tigerstar

As Graystripe and Sandstorm walked back to camp, they stood side by side, their fur brushing closely against one another. The two saw Fireheart running fastly toward them.

"Guys I got worried! You two were gone for quite some time!" Exclaimed Fireheart, panting from running.

Sandstorm lowered her head a little, "We need to tell you something Fireheart"

"What is it?" asked Fireheart curiously

Graystripe gave Sandstorm a stern but soft look, and she knew that it wasn't the right time to tell their mutual friend about them being mates.

"Nevermind" answered Sandstorm, seeming a bit nervous.

"Well ok guys. We gotta get back to the others, Tigerstar is waiting for us." Fireheart said in a more harsher tone

"Tigerstar?" asked Graystripe

"Well apparently he wants us to call him by his leader name. He hasn't even traveled to moonstone yet!" Fireheart exclaimed

"This is ridiculous. I miss bluestar. She was a much better leader" Graystripe mewed

Sandstorm raised her head, "I miss her too, and we all miss her, but we have to get back to 'Tigerstar' before he starts to wonder where we are"

"I agree" replied Graystripe

The three of them were walking back, when suddenly a badger seemed to come out of nowhere and jumped on Fireheart, biting his neck. Fireheart let out a yowl of pain. Before the badger could strike again, Graystripe bit the badger hard on the neck killing it.

"Fireheart!" Graystripe yowled. But the young warrior made no move. Graystripe leaned over and licked his best friend on his ear, crying over him. Sandstorm stood back in shock, not believing what just happened.

Fireheart seemed to still be breathing, but he was bleeding profusely from the back of his neck. Suddenly Sandstorm brought back some cobwebs and marigold. She chewed the marigold and spit it on his wound, then applied the cobwebs with her paw.

"Fireheart please wake up! Your going to make it through this I know you will!" Graystripe screamed. His best friend nuzzled his flank, and it seemed that he suddenly started to open his eyes.

"Gr-Graystripe? What happened? Where am I? asked Fireheart, seeming half awake.

"Your safe now Fireheart" Graystripe told his friend softly. Sandstorm was still standing like a statue, as if she was in shock. Then she seemed to calm down and finally broke the silence.

"We should go guys"

"I think so too" Graystripe told his new mate

"Graystripe, my neck is hurting" Fireheart mewed quietly

"You fell from a tree and Sanadstorm patched you up, but your ok now" Graystripe said

Fireheart smiled "Thank you Sandstorm"

And the three cats walked back to 'Tigerstar' still half in shock. When they arrived with their clanmates, Tigerstar seemed relieved to see the three warriors, which was unusual of him. Longtail was staying next to his leaders side, while all the other cats were asleep. And with that Graystripe, Sandstorm and Fireheart lay down on the hard ground, so tired that they all fell asleep quickly.

"Tigerstar, when will take the trip to moonstone?" asked Longtail, seeming a bit demanding

"When I think the time is right, and stop contradicting me Longtail. You are a talented warrior, but you are too aragont" Growled Tigerstar

Longtail crouched down, as if an anvil were to drop on his head. "Im sorry my leader, im just worried for you"

But all Longtail desired was to be leader, and he would do anything to become one.


End file.
